1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm steady rests and more particularly pertains to such a steady rest which is designed for pistol shooting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of steady rests is known in the prior art going back to supports for the old match lock rifles. More specifically, modern steady rests heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing more accuracy for firearms are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Most of such steady rests have been specifically designed for long barrel rifles and the like, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,393,614; 4,575,964; 4,345,398; and 4,676,021. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,359 illustrates a bench rest for pistols.
In this respect, the rest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means for holding a pistol steady during firing thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved firearm supports which can be utilized specifically for pistols. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.